Chatroom of the Mauraders
by Nicole Travis
Summary: What happens when the Mauraders discover the magical world of chatrooms? Only one way to find out. Chapter Two is OUT!
1. Edit and Revise!

_Magical-Moony has entered the chat room._

_3-Prong'd-Spork-Prong'd-Spork has entered the chat room._

_Black.Ninja.Dog has entered the chat room._

Magical-Moony: A three-prong'd spork? Honestly, James.

3-Prong'd-Spork: what?! it has prongs in there at least in SOME remote way!

Black.Ninja.Dog: Yeah, but PURE BRED BLACK NINJA DOGS are so much cooler XD !!

3-Prong'd-Spork: shut UP, Padfoot

Black.Ninja.Dog: Maketh of me.

Magical-Moony: GUYS! Shut up. Both of you. NOW.

3-Prong'd-Spork: Oo

Black.Ninja.Dog: Oo

3-Prong'd-Spork: So anyway . . . Sirius shut up.

Black.Ninja.Dog: Said it before, say it again - MAKE ME!

Magical-Moony: AUGH! I can't STAND THIS!

_Magical-Moony has left the chat room._

_xxLilyEvansxx has entered the chat room._

xxLilyEvansxx: What did you just to to poor Remus?!

_Magical-Moony has entered the chat room._

Magical-Moony: TORTURING ME WITH THEIR BICKERING!

3-Prong'd-Spork: Hey, Moonsie's back!

xxLilyEvansxx: Shut up, Potter!

3-Prong'd-Spork: Don't tell a 3-Prong'd-Spork-Prong'd-Spork to shut up . . . DX

xxLilyEvansxx: Just did.

_3-Prong'd-Spork has left the chat room._

Black.Ninja.Dog: WOW. You just put him in denial. WOW. No girl has EVER done that before. Kudos.

Magical-Moony: 'Bout time too.

_Black.Ninja.Dog has left the chat room._

_H3ll0-J3ll0 has entered the chat room._

H3ll0-J3ll0: hai thar guys !!1! and lily!!1!!

xxLilyEvansxx: PETER?!

H3ll0-J3ll0: yush?

xxLilyEvansxx: What happened to your text? And you name?

H3ll0-J3ll0: james gav mii teh name and sirius tot mii 2 type leik dis.

xxLilyEvansxx: ARGH!! JAMES!! SIRIUS!!

_xxLilyEvansxx has left the chat room._

H3ll0-J3ll0: wat did i doo?

Magical-Moony: -Sigh- nothing, Peter, nothing.

_Magical-Moony has left the chat room._

_H3ll0-J3ll0 has left the chat room._


	2. Chatspells?

I forgot to add a disclaimer at the begining of the last chapter, oops. I don't own Harry Potter, or Happy Rotter, for that matter.

A/N: BlackDahlia is a character of my creation, who's real name is Delilah Housings.

--

_Magical-M00ny has entered the chat room._

_siriuslyhawt has entered the chat room._

_GryffindorSeeker has entered the chat room._

_H3ll0-J3ll0 has entered the chat room._

GryffindorSeeker: So guys, wasn't I completely EPIC at the Quidditch match today?

Magical-M00ny: Mmhmm . . .

GryffindorSeeker: ARGH! There's no use asking YOU! You think reading books at supersonic speed is a sport . . .

Magical-M00ny: Do NOT!

H3ll0-J3ll0: What's a supersonic?

siriuslyhawt: Ah, my good fellow Wormtail, it gives me great pleasure that you have given up with your insane chatspeak.

H3ll0-J3ll0: But you and James told me to . . .

GryffindorSeeker: **Muffilato!**

H3ll0-J3ll0: --

siriuslyhawt: Beaut'ful Prongs

GryffindorSeeker: Not to shabby, even if I do say so myself, Padfoot.

_xxLilyEvansxx has just entered the chat room._

H3ll0-J3ll0: --!!

xxLilyEvansxx: James . . . ? Do I even WANT to know?

Magical-M00ny: Mm . . . No, Lily, it'd be best that you don't know what we're talking about . . .

H3ll0-J3ll0: --!!

xxLilyEvansxx: -sigh- **typus.**

H3ll0-J3ll0: Thank you, Lily!

GryffindorSeeker: No, Padfoot!! She found the loop-hole!

siriuslyhawt: Let us run away! -Wormtail we'll get you!-

_siriuslyhawt has left the chat room._

_GryffindorSeeker has left the chat room._

_BlackDahlia has entered the chat room._

BlackDahlia: Hey guys!

xxLilyEvansxx: Delilah?

BlackDahlia: Yup!

Magical-M00ny: Oh, hi there!

BlackDahlia: Did I just see James and Sirius run out of the library when I was going in there to use my laptop?

Magical-M00ny: More or less. Lily is ready to kill them both.

xxLilyEvansxx: They we're being so mean to the ickle Peter-kins.

H3ll0-J3ll0: I'm still here, you know.

xxLilyEvansxx: **Muffilato.**

H3ll0-J3ll0: -- DX --!

Magical-M00ny: -Sigh- I'm going to find James and Sirius. Talk to you later on.

BlackDahlia: A'ight. Byezez.

xxLilyEvansxx: See ya.

_Magical-M00ny has left the chat room._

_H3ll0-J3ll0 has left the chat room._

xxLilyEvansxx: I'm gone. Meet you at the library after, Delilah?

BlackDahlia: Sure.

_xxLilyEvansxx has left the chat room._

_BlackDahlia has left the chat room._


End file.
